queerfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gale Harold
Gale Morgan Harold III wurde am 10. Juli 1969 in Decatur, Georgia, USA geboren. Er ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler. Bekannt wurde Harold durch die Rolle des Brian Kinney in der Fernsehserie Queer as Folk. Seine deutsche Standardstimme ist Karlo Hackenberger. Leben & Karriere Jugend Harold wurde als Sohn eines Ingenieurs und einer Maklerin geboren und wuchs in Decatur bei Atlanta auf. Neben einer älteren Schwester hat er einen jüngeren Bruder. Er besuchte die öffentliche South West Dekalb High School in Decatur und die private The Lovett School in Atlanta. Nach dem High-School-Abschluss ging er mit einem Fußballstipendium an die American University in Washington D.C.. Er wechselte nach San Francisco, um Kunst zu studieren. Seinen Lebensunterhalt bestritt er mit Jobs, unter anderem als Tischler und Motorradmechaniker. Film & Fernsehen Zur Schauspielerei kam er erst im Alter von 28 Jahren. Der Durchbruch gelang ihm mit der Serie Queer as Folk, in der er von 2000 bis 2005 die Rolle des homosexuellen Herzensbrechers Brian Kinney spielte. Danach war er unter anderem in den Produktionen Particles of Truth, Wake, Life on the Ledge, Father and Sons, Social Grace und The Unseen zu sehen. Harold betätigt sich auch als Filmproduzent (Scott Walker: 30 Century Man). Bei der inzwischen abgesetzten FOX-Serie Vanished gehörte er ursprünglich zur Stammbesetzung; in Folge sieben wurde die von ihm dargestellte Figur Agent Graham Kelton aber bereits erschossen und die männliche Hauptrolle in der Serie mit Eddie Cibrian besetzt. Des Weiteren trat Harold in den Serien Deadwood, The Unit und Law & Order auf. 2007 spielte er in zwei Folgen von Grey's Anatomy eine Gastrolle, von 2008 bis 2009 hatte er eine Rolle in der Serie Desperate Housewives. Von 2010 bis 2011 spielt Harold in der Fernsehserie Hellcats die Rolle des Julian Parrish. 2011 spielte er im Thriller Fertile Ground mit. Von September 2011 bis Mai 2012 war er als Charles Meade in der The-CW-Serie The Secret Circle zu sehen. Theater Von November 2006 bis Januar 2007 spielte er am Laura Pels Theatre am Broadway in dem Theaterstück Suddenly Last Summer (Plötzlich im letzten Sommer) von Tennessee Williams an der Seite von Blythe Danner und Carla Gugino die Rolle des Dr. Crukrowicz. Davor hatte Harold bereits in zwei weiteren Theaterstücken mitgewirkt: in Uncle Bob (am SoHo Playhouse in New York City) und in Me and My Friend (in Los Angeles am Los Angeles Theatre Center). Filmografie *2000–2005: Queer as Folk *2000: 36K *2001: Mental Hygiene *2003: Street Time (2 Episoden) *2003: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (Gastauftritt) *2003: Particles Of Truth *2003: Rhinoceros Eyes *2003: Wake *2005: Fathers And Sons *2006: The Unseen *2005: Martha Behind Bars *2005: Life On The Ledge *2006: East Broadway *2006: The Unit (Gastauftritt in zwei Episoden) *2006: Deadwood (Gastauftritt in zwei Episoden) *2006: Vanished *2007: Grey's Anatomy (Gastauftritt in zwei Folgen) *2008–2009: Desperate Housewives *2009: Passenger Side *2010: CSI: NY (Gastauftritt, Episode 6x22) *2010–2011: Hellcats (9 Episoden) *2011: Fertile Ground *2011-2012: The Secret Circle (Fernsehserie) Kategorie:QaF Cast Kategorie:Cast S1 Kategorie:Cast S2 Kategorie:Cast S3 Kategorie:Cast S4 Kategorie:Cast S5